1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data processing systems, and particularly to a data processing system with synchronization policies.
2. Description of Related Art
Thin client terminals are widely used in LANs because of their low cost. However, thin client terminals usually do not have a hard disk drive and so cannot store files, and must access files in a server terminal via a network. The efficiency of processing data in the thin client is usually limited to the bandwidth of the network.